One More Chance
by Shaariin13
Summary: When they say it's not your time yet, you have to follow the rules.


**Disclaimer: **I in no way, own anything. This is based on a true story.

* * *

><p><strong>One More Chance<strong>

by Shaariin13

"No! No, Len! My son! My son..." Lily couldn't take it anymore. Her beloved firstborn, the only son she and her husband Leon had, was lying on the bed, lifeless and pale.

A brain tumor had been the illness that stole the only one who promised a brighter future for their poor family.

It had been two weeks since they brought Len home from the hospital in the city. Financial problems forced them to leave and return to the country, hoping for the best. And now, their worst fear had arrived.

"Shh... Lily," Leon comforted his wife. "We knew this was going to happen when we decided to bring him home. The doctor said that it was inevitable."

Lily wound her arms around her husband, her back now facing the bed. "I-I know... I just... I-I just didn't expect it w-would be this... abrupt." Sobs wracked her whole body, and the other members of the family found their misery mounting as they watched the scene of the mourning mother.

The head of the family took a deep breath. "I guess... It's time to plan the service."

"But, Uncle," Rei, a nephew of the couple intervened. "W-What about L-Len? Won't y-you get him e-embalmed?" The young man's voice was shaking, signifying that the subject he spoke of did not appeal to him in any way imaginable.

Leon sighed. "No. Not yet." He looked at his wife. "We still haven't recovered financially from all those months we spent at the hospital; we can't' afford it yet; maybe the day before the b-burial." The slight tremor betrays the emotion he so desperately quells.

Sobs continue to ring around them, clinging to the heavy emotion in the air.

* * *

><p>It had been two days into the wake. Their other relatives had arranged to return home to the country to extend their condolences and mourn the clan's loss. Len had always been everyone's favorite: kind and shy, talented and understanding, always thinking of others before himself. He had been the perfect son, if that were possible; the best friend his cousins always loved to have over; the hero the younger ones looked up to.<p>

Lily never left her son's side. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, bluenettes, pinkettes, even tealettes came and went, and still, she sits beside his open coffin, never moving, never tiring.

As noon sets, they heard something they never expected they would: a young man's struggling gasp.

Lily shoots up from her seat and leans over the uncovered casket, her eyes widening and roving, Leon rushing from his seat on the first aisle.

"M-Mom...?"

"Oh my- !" Lily reverently whispered.

"A miracle..." Leon muttered disbelievingly.

* * *

><p>They manage to extract the revived boy from the coffin and onto a bed.<p>

"What do you want: food, anything?" Lily couldn't help but fuss.

"W-Water," Len croaks, as though his throat was parched dry from a long journey.

Someone procures a glass easily, and everyone watches the boy who was raised from the dead. When he had drank and rested enough, the congregation settled themselves to hear the tale they have waited for until evening.

* * *

><p><em>It started out dark, like I was walking through a tunnel. It felt like days, going on and on, until I saw a small dot of light ahead. I made it my goal.<em>

_It wasn't long until I _did _reach it. And what I saw made me lose my breath, if that were still possible._

_It was a garden. Well, I couldn't really call it a garden, since the grass stretched on and on. Let's just call it a sanctuary. Now, this sanctuary's beauty was incomparable of anywhere from this world; it was simply unrivalled. Everything was green and growing; the sky was blue, and the sun never seemed to cease from shining._

_I walked around, but before I could get far, a girl (Well young woman more accurately, around the same age I am. Now that I think about it, she oddly looked a lot like me) intercepted me. She asked me where I came from, and I answered her. She smiled at me sadly, and gently shook her head._

"_You're not from here," she said softly._

"_I told you, I'm not," I shot back. "I said I'm-"_

_She cut me off. "No, I mean, you're not supposed to be here; not yet, at least."_

_She put her hand in mine and steered me away from the beautiful place back to the tunnel._

"_We have to get you back, before it's too late," she added._

_She kept on smiling at me, and didn't let me wander from the path._

_Now, the weird thing is, when we got into the tunnel, it wasn't all dark and creepy anymore. It was bright, like there was a sun lighting our way._

_While we were traveling, I got her talking. She said that her name was Rin, and that it was her job to look after Eden (That's the name of the sanctuary. Doesn't it sound familiar?), and to watch out for people like me. When I asked her what she meant by 'people like me', she just shrugged and said "Oh, those who still have something to do."_

_Well, she went with me almost all the way, and that took a lot of time. It was like we were walking for a week when we reached a big wooden door._

"_This is the farthest I can go," she said. "Only you must pass through the Gate."_

"_Why?" I asked her. I was curious._

_She shook her head._

"_My time has passed; I have done what I must. Now, it is your turn to finish your task. Maybe, one day, we shall cross paths once more."_

_She held my shoulders and practically pushed me through the Gate (Which I have no idea how it opened) and whispered in my ear ""Til we meet again, my Michael*."_

__"And then, I woke up," Len finished.

Shocked murmurs and whispers broke out. Lily was oblivious to all of this. What matters to her was that her son has returned.

* * *

><p>* us Latter-Day Saints (commonly known as Mormons) believe that the Archangel Michael and Adam, the First Man, are one and the same. For more details, go to Wikipedia and type Adam and Eve (LDS Church)<p>

* * *

><p>I just had to write this one. I heard it from my Philosophy teacher. It happened to a boy here in the Philippines. I heard it from my Philosophy professor. I added a little something for flairs. I've already finished it two days ago, but my laptop acted up DD: It's based on a true story, and I own nothing. Review, please :DD<p> 


End file.
